Love Should Be Free
by Sinnymun
Summary: Kagome is stung by a demon, and poisoned fever dreams make her realize some things about love and Inuyasha. Takes place shortly after Sango joins the group.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

            Kagome drew her bow and prepared to fire a holy arrow at the scorpion youkai terrorizing the village around her.  _Inuyasha, I wish you were here…_ she thought to herself.  But Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all away, following a trail that might lead to Naraku.  Kagome and Shippou stayed with the quiet villagers, who were fighting some kind of epidemic, to help where they could.

            Little did they know that a youkai, with a Shikon shard embedded in its back, would choose that moment to attack!  _This can't be a coincidence!  _Kagome thought as she unleashed her arrow.  _As soon as the fighters were gone this demon appeared!  Was it all a trap?_  The arrow clattered harmlessly against the giant scorpion's exoskeleton.  _I hope that Inuyasha and the others are okay…_

            "Shippou, get the villagers away!"  Kagome shouted, drawing another arrow.  She considered sending Shippou to find Inuyasha, but the sick villagers could barely walk, and she needed the kitsune to get them away from the youkai.  She aimed her arrow carefully at the Scorpion's eye and fired.  It struck!  The youkai turned, and rushed at her as she drew another arrow.  As Kagome drew back the bowstring, the scorpion youkai's venomous stinging tail darted for her with frightening speed.

            "Kagome!!" Shippou cried out, pushing her as hard as he could.  Kitsune and girl tumbled across the ground as the youkai's tail slammed into the ground where Kagome had stood.  Venom dripped from the stinger as the Scorpion lifted it again.  A droplet splashed on Kagome's cheek as she tried to stand.

            She reached for her bow and arrows, not noticing the pain on her cheek.  _Oh no!_  She thought, finding her bow broken.  It must have snapped as she and Shippou tumbled away from the youkai's stinger!  _What do I do now?_  

            "We've got to protect these people!"  She shouted to Shippou.  "Get as many as you can into the temple, and then go get Inuyasha!"  _I don't have a chance without my bow…  we'll all die unless… unless!!_  Kagome was struck with an idea.  First she had to lead the youkai away from the temple and the villagers.  And she had to get the shard out of its back, making it weaker.  Only then would they all have a chance of surviving until Shippou found Inuyasha and the others.  _I don't have a choice…  I have to at least try!_

            Kagome scrambled away from the stinging tail as it crashed into the ground again.  She spotted a sword, clutched in a dead man's hand.  _Eewwww!_ She thought as she pried it out of his fingers and slid the blade underneath her belt.  

            "Alright you nasty demon!"  She shouted, standing up.  "Come and get me!"  She turned around and ran away from the temple as fast as she could.  Glancing over her shoulder to be sure she was being followed, she continued racing away from youkai and temple.  

            _Wait for it…_ she thought as she ran, listening to the thundering youkai behind her.  _Now!  _Suddenly she darted sideways, and an instant later the Scorpion's sting slammed into the ground where she had been.  As the youkai withdrew it's stinging tail she leapt upon it, scrambling upwards.

Shippou raced through the forest, following the trail that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, had left.  _I have to hurry!  I saw what Kagome was trying to do… and she'll never make it!_  

            Finally the kitsune heard familiar voices ahead.

            "This is stupid!  This trail is leading nowhere!  You got us lost, Miroku!"  Inuyasha's familiar voice was ranting.

            "I did not get us lost, the traces were quite clear, until just now."  Miroku replied, cool as ever.

            "How could traces just disappear like that?" Sango wondered, but at that moment Shippou burst through the underbrush, panting desperately.

            "What are you doing here?"  Inuyasha asked, surprised.

            "The village… a demon… jewel shard… Kagome sent me… protecting villagers… she's all alone!"  The kitsune gasped.  "Hurry!"  The little fox demon leapt onto Inuyasha's back.  "She needs your help!"

            "Kagome–" the hanyou immediately took off, running for the village.  _If that girl gets herself hurt I'll… I'll…_  Inuyasha didn't really know what he would do, but he knew that Kagome very well could get herself killed trying to protect a bunch of worthless peasants, which was why he had to get there.  Kagome needed his protection.  Kagome needed him.

            Kagome clumsily drew the sword she had taken from the dead man, and dropped onto the youkai's back.  She could see the jewel shard clearly, and it was quite large.  The youkai was shrieking horribly, turning it's head and crashing into trees and buildings, trying to get at her.  _I can do this, s_he thought to herself, a_fter all, in my past life I was the jewel's guardian…_

            She tried slashing into the youkai's back, but its shell was just to hard for her pitiful sword.  It was getting harder to hold on as the scorpion spun and shook, trying to loosen her.  Kagome gripped the bumpy exoskeleton desperately, her thoughts racing.  _Okay… so I can't cut the jewel shard out.  What's next?  At least I'm keeping the demon occupied, it's not getting any more villagers…what was I thinking!!  This isn't going to work!  I need to get that shard!  Kikyou wouldn't be so stupid!  Kikyou would be able to get it…_

            Kagome put her hands over where the jewel shard was, and focused as hard as she could.  _Come on…_ She felt it starting to move, starting to rise out of the youkai's back.  But she was losing her grip on the shell, slipping.  With a violent shaking spin the youkai finally flung her loose.

            "Nooo!" Kagome cried as she was flung through the air.  

            "Kagome!"  Inuyasha's voice cried out as he burst from the forest.  He raced the last distance to her, breaking her fall as she crashed into him.

            "Ooof!" the hanyou exclaimed, the force of her flying body shoving him rudely to the ground.  "Are you alright Kagome?  Kagome?"

            He knelt over her, searching her face.  But then the youkai turned toward them, ready to drop its sting.  "Shippou, get her out of here!"  Inuyasha yelled, leaping up, tetsuaiga in his hands.  The kitsune had already dropped from his back, and was dragging Kagome away as the tetsuaiga transformed.  

            Inuyasha leapt into the air, raging at the youkai.  With only one jewel shard, and loosened at that, the tetsuaiga made short work of the scorpion.  Pausing only to pluck the shard from the dead youkai's back, Inuyasha immediately returned to Kagome.

            She was still unconscious, and the spot on her cheek where she had been splashed with venom was turning red.  

            "Kagome? Kagome wake up!  Please Kagome, wake up!" Shippou was crying over her.

            Inuyasha dropped beside the kitsune, picking up unconscious Kagome.  The hanyou searched her face, desperately looking for some sign of life.

            "Kagome?  Kagome!"  He whispered, his voice harsh with emotion.  Putting his face close to hers, he felt that she was still breathing.  "I know you're in there, Kagome, wake up!"

            As Sango and Miroku, with Kirara approached them, Inuyasha was still trying to waken her.  Miroku looked at her carefully, examining the redness on her cheek while Sango observed the dead youkai.

            "Did she get stung by the Scorpion Demon?"  Sango asked.  "The venom can kill, but only if she was actually stung.  Smaller amounts only cause a bad sleep."

            "It doesn't look as if she was stung, but this red spot on her cheek looks odd.  She must have gotten some on her, splashed or something."  Miroku said.

            "What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  "Is she gonna be okay, or not!"  He was still holding her in his arms.  

            Miroku looked to Sango, who shrugged.  "The demon had a jewel shard, so the venom is stronger, but she was only splashed by a drop… who knows?"

            "She was leading it away from the temple, where the villagers are," Shippou said sadly.  "Kagome, I'm so sorry!  I should have saved you!"  The kitsune began to wail mournfully, burying his head in Kagome's still lap.  

            Inuyasha gently patted the little fox's head.  "No Shippou.  I should have been here.  I let her down."

            Miroku looked at Inuyasha, shocked by this kind behavior, but he didn't say anything.  Instead he just mentioned that all they could do was move Kagome to some place more comfortable, and hope for the best.  Inuyasha picked her up and carried her tenderly toward the temple.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

            Kagome knew that this was a dream, because as odd as the feudal era might be, there were never, not ever, frogs with fairy wings dancing with angel mice over fields of singing daisies.  A white puppy came pouncing through the daisies towards her, happily chasing the fairy frogs and angel mice.  She smiled at the puppy and held out her hand towards it.  

            The puppy leapt into her lap, licking her face.  Kagome felt so overwhelmed with joy and contentment, she laughed out loud, hugging the small dog.  

            "Well, little thing, this is an odd place that we find ourselves in, is it not?"  Kagome said to the puppy, scratching it behind the ears.  "Perhaps we should find our way home?  You know, you remind me of certain friend of mine…  I think I'll call you, Inu-chan!  Cause you sure are sweeter than Inuyasha!"

            _Inuyasha…_ Kagome wondered what had happened to the hanyou.

            The puppy barked, and ran away from her a short distance, then turned and cocked his head at her.  The puppy barked again, trying to get her to follow.  Kagome stood, laughing, and chased after the playful white puppy.

            He led her away from the field of singing daisies, towards a stand of tall trees.  Kagome shouted to him, "Wait, puppy!" and the white dog came bounding back to her.  The puppy seemed bigger now, than it had in the field, and Kagome noticed it was wearing a collar of beads and sharp teeth.

            "Silly puppy, wait for me.  What's in there, anyway?"  She wondered, looking at the trees.  As if on cue, a huge youkai burst from the grove, blood dripping from fangs that could have been as long as she was.

            Inuyasha watched pensively as Kagome suddenly became more agitated, as if she were having a very bad dream.  She murmured something, but he couldn't understand what she was saying.  The hanyou picked up her hand, watching her worriedly.

            Miroku and Sango had taken the wailing kitsune outside, where he wouldn't bother the sick villagers.  They sat by a stone well, drawing water.

            "Does this seem like an awful coincidence to you?" Sango asked Miroku, "That as soon as you and I, and Inuyasha, the three fighters of our group, were away a demon attacks Kagome?"

            Miroku nodded, "Someone deliberately led us away, and they must have known that Kagome would stay to help the villagers.  The attack was meant to kill her."

            Shippou, who was sitting at their feet, looked up at the two of them.  "Will Kagome be alright?  She's not going to die, is she?"

            "We don't know yet, Shippou, but I don't think so.  Kagome is very strong."  Sango comforted the little fox.

            With a small sigh, Shippou commented, "I hope she'll be okay.  I should have saved her.  If I were bigger, I could have saved her, and then she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"  The kitsune looked on the verge of tears again, so Sango was quick to comfort him.

            "No! If you were bigger, you would have come with us, to catch Naraku, and then who would have run for help?  Kagome would have died for sure, Shippou.  You did save her!"  This logic seemed to calm him greatly, and he wandered back to the temple, to keep watch over her.

            "Inuyasha, do you think Kagome will be alright?"  Shippou asked, when he arrived at their side.  

            The hanyou was hunched beside the unconscious girl, gripping her hand, when the kitsune entered.  But as soon as Shippou spoke, he jumped into the air as if he'd been shot.

            "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  Inuyasha yelled, giving Shippou a sound thump on the head.  But then he seemed to calm himself, saying, "I hope so, Shippou."

            _Kagome, what were you thinking?_  Inuyasha thought to himself, settling back down beside her.  _You could have died, Kagome.  You could _still_ die!  Why didn't you send for me sooner?  Why did I leave you in the first place?  I promise, Kagome, that if you just wake up, I'll never let you get hurt again.  I swear it!  Just wake up.  Please, Kagome, just wake up…_

            Inuyasha closed his amber eyes, unable to look at her any longer; unable to look at another woman dying.  Shippou mistook the hanyou's gesture, and suggested he take a nap.  "I can keep an eye on her, Inuyasha.  Why don't you go get some rest?"

            "I don't need any rest!" Inuyasha growled.  "You must be tired after your run, Shippou.  You take a nap, I'll watch you both."

            The kitsune stretched and yawned.  "I guess so, but I don't know if I can sleep."

            "I know how ya feel…" Inuyasha muttered.  Suddenly Kagome stirred, muttering something again.  _Did she just say Inu-chan?_

            Kagome gasped, staring at the youkai and the jewel shard embedded in its forehead.  Pushed backwards she looked to the dog, Inu-chan was growing, right before her eyes.  Now he was as big as she was, if not bigger!  He seemed almost transformed, a snarling guardian between her and the violent youkai.

            In the same moment, the demon and the dog lunged at each other.  Inu-chan went for the youkai's throat, while the youkai snapped at him, trying to catch him right out of midair.  Inu-chan dodged the huge dangerous jaws, and clawed at the demon's face.  Kagome could almost hear Inuyasha's voice, _Iron reaver, soul stealer!_  The youkai screamed in pain, raising its own claws to tear the white dog to pieces.  Kagome wasn't sure how, but Inu-chan managed to evade the youkai, and deliver vicious attacks to its midsection.

            Kagome suddenly found a bow in her hands, and a quiver of arrows on her back.  Without hesitation, she fired directly at the shard.  The arrow flew straight and true, striking the Shikon shard with a burst of light.  The demon fell, clutching its face.  In an instant though, it was recovering and beginning to stand again.

            In a white blur Inu-chan attacked, tearing the youkai to shreds.  The fight was over in seconds.  The dog's speed and agility, as well as the vague feeling of familiarity amazed Kagome.

            As Inu-chan returned to her side, he remained very large, though he didn't seem as big as he had fighting the youkai.  His soft white back was easily level with Kagome's waist.  She dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around the dog's soft white neck, burying her face in his fur.  She had a sudden feeling of overwhelming recognition, as if it were the hanyou, hugging her back.  _He just reminds me of Inuyasha.  That's all.  This is all just a dream anyway!  An incredibly real, and very odd dream.  But still, just a dream.  It is just a dream, right?_

            "You're just a dog, right?"  She asked out loud, pulling away.  But only to find herself staring into a pair of very familiar amber eyes, and a laughing fanged smile.

            _"INUYASHA!!"_  She leapt backwards, completely surprised by the hanyou's sudden appearance.

            "Inu-chan, Kagome?"  He laughed, standing up.

            Kagome stood up, flustered and blushing.  "Well- You- you- well- well- SIT!"

            She dusted her hands, smiling.  "Ah… smoking crater…"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

            In the temple, Inuyasha slowly picked himself up from where he had been flung flat on his face.

            "Fast asleep, sick, and possibly dying, and the _one_ word to make it coherently out of her mouth is 'Sit!'  What is going on in her head?"  Inuyasha yelled, causing the ill villagers to moan in protest.

            Grumbling, the hanyou sat down again.  He grumbled even harder when he saw the look on the sleeping Kagome's face.  It was quite self-satisfied.  And it didn't help that Shippou was rolling on the floor, trying to hold back howls of laughter.  Inuyasha rubbed his forehead grumpily.  He was feeling slightly less worried about Kagome.

            "I wonder what she's dreaming about."  Shippou commented, giggling.  "Clearly she's dreaming about _you_, Inuyasha."  The kitsune teased as Miroku and Sango entered, carrying pails of water.  

            "What was that thud?" Sango asked, pouring her water into a large cauldron over a nearby fire.

            "Kagome said 'sit!'" Shippou replied excitedly.  "I think that means she's going to be okay!"

            Miroku nodded, but looked worried.  He felt Kagome's forehead, and noted her slight fever.

            "She still has a fever, Shippou.  It might be a long time before she wakes up."  He said.

            "Just so long as she _does_ wake up, she can sit me all she likes." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  Miroku looked at him sideways, his mouth twitching with the hints of a smile.

            "Inuyasha, could you come help me outside?" He asked, standing up.  Inuyasha glared at the monk, but also stood.  The two left Shippou and Sango with Kagome's slumbering body. Miroku led the hanyou to the well and began drawing some more water.

            "I think that someone was deliberately trying to kill Kagome."  The monk began.  "We were all led away from her, and then the demon attacked, with a shard of the jewel no less!"

            Inuyasha growled, "I agree, it all seems too coincidental."

            "My first thought was that it was Kikyou."

            "What?" Inuyasha looked at him, shocked.  "How could you think that this could be Kikyou?  She wants to kill me, not Kagome!  If this is anyone it's-- "

            "Killing Kagome would be an interesting punishment, would it not, Inuyasha?  Kikyou knows of your feelings for her, losing the woman you love yet again would hurt you deeply.  Plus, if Kagome were to die during this era, her soul would probably return to Kikyou's body, giving her yet another thing that she wants."

            Inuyasha's face took on a very interesting shade of red, and he almost seemed to choke.  He wanted to refute what the monk was saying, to say that he didn't care about Kagome.  But he knew what Miroku would say to that.  Miroku would respond that if he didn't care what happened to Kagome then why was he always protecting her?  Inuyasha could rationalize that with the fact that he needed her to find the jewel shards, but of course, that wouldn't explain some of the things that had happened between them.

            "Love is an awfully strong word to be using, Miroku."  The hanyou said through his teeth.  

            "But then I thought that this wasn't Kikyou's style."  Miroku continued.  "She wants vengeance, and if she decided to kill Kagome, she'll want you watching her while she does it.  This feels more like Naraku, eliminating someone who can find jewel shards, and also punishing you."

            Inuyasha finally allowed himself to breathe.  As long as there would be no more talk of love and Kagome, he was perfectly happy discussing how to find and destroy Naraku.

            Kagome looked sideways underneath her eyelashes at Inuyasha.  She was glad he was here with her, sitting together in front of a fire.  

            "Do you remember when it was just the two of us?"  Inuyasha's voice echoed her thoughts.  "Before we met Miroku, and Shippou, and Sango?"

            "Yeah." Kagome replied, wondering what he was getting at.

            "I wonder what would have happened if we had stayed that way."  The hanyou spoke quietly.

            "I don't know…" Kagome found herself thinking about all the things that had happened to their group, finding the tetsuaiga, Kikyou's rebirth, fighting Sesshoumaru and Naraku and the fake water god.  She tried imagining that it had just been her and Inuyasha through all those battles together.

            A frog fairy drifted by; reminding her that this was just a dream.  

            "What does it matter anyway?  It would have been harder, just the two of us, but now we have help.  I guess I'm kind of glad we've got the others.  I was wondering what you were doing as a dog."  She said, more casually than she felt.

            Inuyasha shrugged.  "It's your dream, Kagome.  Scorpion venom has odd effects on people.  For all you know, this isn't even a dream, you're already dead."

            "Dead?  I'm – dead?"  Kagome looked across the fire, and saw the group all crying, and Inuyasha was no longer by her side, he was there, crying over her broken body.  

            "Kagome!!" Shippou was sobbing.  Miroku and Sango were holding each other as if they would both fall without the other's support.  But Inuyasha broke her heart.  He simply held her, his eyes closed, his white hair falling gently over her.  His face was pure sadness, pure grief.

            "No!"  Kagome screamed, standing up and running toward them.  "I'm okay!  I'm right here!  Inuyasha, I'm right here!  Inuyasha!"

            But he didn't hear her.  None of them did.  And no matter how hard she ran, she couldn't seem to get any closer to them.

            "I'm sorry, Kagome."  Inuyasha's voice was full of pain.  "Kagome, I'm sorry!"

            "No! Inuyasha, I'm right here!" Suddenly her nightmare changed.  Shippou, Miroku, and Sango seemed to fade away, into a fog.  Kikyou appeared behind the grieving Inuyasha.  The tragic miko put her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

            "Hey!"  Kagome shouted.

            Inuyasha looked up at Kikyou, and she bent to kiss him.  Her black hair mingling with his white.  He returned her kiss, dropping Kagome's body.

            "Inuyasha…?" Kagome felt her voice slipping away as her heart shattered.  _I knew.  I knew that he loved her.  This… shouldn't… hurt… this… much!  Nooo!_

            Kagome didn't even notice when she fell to her knees.  Her eyes were locked on Inuyasha and Kikyou; she couldn't tear her gaze away from them.  _No… no…_ was all her mind could babble. 

            Suddenly the frog fairies and angel mice in the air changed into tiny winged scorpions that flew at her face.  They laughed and taunted her, "It could be worse, Kagome.  It could be _worse!_"

            _Nothing could be worse than this.  Nothing._  Kagome felt numb.  Tears were streaming down her face as she watched the hanyou and priestess, kissing each other.  _Nothing could be worse than this._

            "Inuyasha!"  Shippou came running out of the temple.  "Miroku!  Come quick, something's wrong!"

            The kitsune looked terrified as he ran toward the two at the well.  Inuyasha instantly began running toward the temple, and Miroku was close behind him.

            When they reached Kagome's side, they found her trembling all over.  Tears poured down her cheeks as she shook her head.  Her voice was harshly whispering something.  Sango looked very tense, holding her hand.  Inuyasha knelt beside her, taking her hand, and gently brushing the hair away from her teary face.

            He bent his face close to hers, listening to her voice.

            "Why, Inuyasha?  Why?"  Her whispers were so faint he could barely make them out.  _What is happening to her?  What does she think I've done?_  He picked her up, holding her head against his chest.  _Kagome, please.  Please wake up.  I don't know what you think I've done, but it's all a dream, Kagome!_  Listening to her in his arms, feeling her tears soaking through his kimono, Inuyasha resolved once again, his vow to never let her be hurt again.

            "What is wrong with her?"  He asked Miroku, assuming that the monk would know.  Miroku felt her forehead again, and frowned with worry.

            "Her fever is rising."  He said.  He touched the red spot on her cheek and it felt like flame beneath his fingers.  He looked to Sango, the demon exterminator, hoping that she might know something of Kagome's condition.

            "The fever could be good or bad."  Sango replied to his unasked question.  "Her body is trying to burn out the venom, which is causing horrible nightmares, but if it rises too high, she will die.  Only one man in our village ever survived an encounter with Scorpion Demon venom.  The nightmares he had were so terrible he couldn't bear to speak of them with anyone.  He was never the same afterward."

            Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face, and hugged her tighter, as if he could protect her from the dreams with his strength.  _I wish I could protect you from this, Kagome.  I wish I could!_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

            Finally the scene before her faded away, and Kagome was left where she had been, with Inuyasha before the fire.  He didn't seem to notice that anything had changed; he was still just lounging there by her side.

            "Inuyasha?"

            "Yeah?"  He looked toward her sleepily.

            "Never mind."  She didn't know what to say to him.  Especially when a winged scorpion flew in her face and she remembered what they had been saying to her.  _It could be worse…  How could it possible be worse?_  She just sat there tensely staring at the fire.

            "Kagome, what?  You look terrible, what is it?"  Inuyasha came to sit close to her.

            Kagome looked around.  "What will you do, Inuyasha, if you find Kikyou?"

            "What do you mean?"  The hanyou asked.

            "I mean, if Kikyou were to appear right here before your eyes, what would you do?"

            Inuyasha looked uncomfortable.  He frowned slightly, and shrugged.  "I don't know, I guess.  I think I'll know when the time comes."

            Kagome didn't know what to say, and Inuyasha was quiet for a long time.

            "Kaede said that I have to kill her.  She doesn't belong in this world anymore, and though she seems just like the Kikyou I remember, it's really not her."

            Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, finding comfort in his warmth.  She felt herself falling asleep.  _Well, what do you know… sleeping in a dream…_

            The fire flickered, and snapped softly as Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  She was disoriented for a moment, looking blurry eyed at the slumbering Inuyasha.

            _What is Kikyou doing here?_  She thought briefly.  The priestess was standing over the hanyou, touching the bead and bone necklace he wore.  Kagome could hear her chanting softly.  Kikyou stopped her chant abruptly, and tapped Inuyasha's forehead.  He woke up instantly, and bowed before the priestess he had once loved.  Kagome felt her eyes closing again, and everything faded into darkness.

            When Kagome became aware again, the fire had gone out, and a bright sun was peeking over the tops of the trees.  She found Inuyasha curled up beside her, his ears twitching adorably.  

            _Well, this certainly is a very odd dream, if I'm falling asleep and dreaming while I'm in it…_  Kagome stood and stretched.  _It seems like a very long dream too.  I don't even know how I got stung!  Wait, this a dream, and I know this is a dream…this is _my_ dream!!_

            She shook Inuyasha awake excitedly.  He sprang up, looking about as if a youkai were attacking them.

            "What?  What's wrong?"  He asked, rubbing his eyes.

            "Nothing!  This is a dream, and you're a dream Inuyasha!"  Kagome replied.

            "Yeah, so?  Do you have any dream food around here?"

            "Because I want to tell you something!"  Kagome stamped her foot.  "Inuyasha, I'm really glad I fell down the well, and I met you."  She suddenly felt very stupid, and stopped abruptly.

            Inuyasha looked at her for a while, with an odd look on his face.  Eventually he just nodded, and said, "I really glad you did too." He smiled as he said it, and it was a nice smile, not a teasing one.  Kagome smiled back, happy that he seemed to understand what she meant.  _Too bad the real Inuyasha isn't so understanding._  Kagome thought to herself as she looked around their clearing.

            "Not that I'm not enjoying my dream time with you, Inuyasha, but do you know when I'll wake up?  I feel like I've been here for ages."  She asked the hanyou.

            He just shrugged.  "Who knows?  Could be days, could be weeks, could be never.  Though I doubt that.  What's the hurry anyways?"  

            "I just wonder what's going on out there.  Is everyone okay?  Did you kill the demon?  I don't know anything!"  Kagome looked at the hanyou impatiently.  Inuyasha drew his tetsuaiga, and grinned wickedly.

            "I think it's safe to say that I've saved your life yet again, Kagome.  I'm sure everyone is just fine.  They're all just waiting for you to wake up.  Or… everyone died trying to save your life, after you were so stupidly reckless."

            "You know, I can't decide if you're nicer than the real Inuyasha, or meaner."  Kagome glared at him.

            "Hey, Kagome, like you said, this a dream.  It's _your_ dream.  I'm both better than the real Inuyasha, because that's what you desire, and worse than he is, because that's what you fear."  

            Kagome was quite indignant, "I neither desire nor fear you, Inuyasha!"

            "Come here."  Inuyasha smiled.

            "What?"

            "Just come here!" He held out his hand.  She took it, and he pulled her in to his chest.  This shocked Kagome, but she hugged him back as he spoke into her hair.

            "Kagome, you don't really know how I feel.  Not here, or when you wake, you don't know how I really feel.  Sometimes _I_ don't even know how I feel.  This is a dream.  It's all about desires and fears, and understanding yourself.  At any moment this could all turn into a nightmare.  Kagome, I'm telling you this to protect you, because I'm not sure if…" He tilted his head to look into her eyes.

            "Inuyasha…" Kagome was completely confused.  It felt so right, being in his arms, but his words were frightening her.  He was looking into her eyes as she spoke his name, but before she could say anything else, he cut her off.

            He kissed her, gently and completely.  For a moment Kagome sank into complete bliss.  When he broke off the kiss, she looked into his smiling eyes, and let herself smile back.  _Well, this is never going to happen after I wake up.  Is Inuyasha really what I desire and fear?  I'm not afraid of Inuyasha… I'm afraid he'll…_  But she wasn't really sure about that either.  She knew she didn't like the idea of him becoming a full demon, and she hated to think about him and Kikyou, the very thought almost made her sick.  _Is that what I fear?  Inuyasha and Kikyou?_

            After just a moment though, Inuyasha released her, and stepped back with a sad look on his face.  "It can only go downhill from here…  I'm sorry, Kagome."

            He turned his back on her, leaving Kagome even more bewildered.  

            "Inuyasha, what's going on?"   She asked.

            "Something's not right…" Inuyasha sniffed the air.  "Kikyou's around here somewhere."  Kagome looked around.  _What is he talking about?_  Suddenly she remembered Kikyou standing over the slumbering Inuyasha, touching the necklace he wore.  She looked at the necklace now; it was glowing with a faint evil light.

            _What is going on?_  Kagome was becoming slightly irritated with Inuyasha's behavior.

            "Inuyasha, sit!"  

            Kagome gasped as Inuyasha slowly turned around.

            "That won't work anymore, Kagome…  You should leave!  Run, now!"  He lunged at her, claws spread and ready to strike.  But just before he struck her, he stopped himself, dropping to his knees and yelling, "No!"

            Kagome stepped backward, confused and frightened.

            "Leave me!"  Inuyasha yelled at her.  "Run!  Before I –!"

            Kagome decided to listen, and turned around and ran into the forest.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

            Kagome had calmed, and was sleeping peacefully in his arms.  Inuyasha smelled her hair, breathing in her scent made his own heart calmer.  He leaned back against the wall, letting her head rest on his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.  Shippou was napping with his head in Kagome's lap, Sango and Miroku were talking quietly over the cauldron, discussing whatever medicine they were making for the ill villagers.  Inuyasha let his eyes close, but he didn't fall asleep.  He felt Kagome breathing, deep and even, and for the first time he felt fairly sure that she would really come out of this all right.  It felt right, holding her.  He wondered what she could be dreaming about right then, with that gentle half smile on her face.

            _At least she doesn't seem to be having that nightmare anymore.  Sango said she might never be the same after these nightmares._  His breathing was slowly matching hers.  She had calmed soon after he picked her up, and he hadn't let go of her since.  Miroku could say that Kagome's spirit felt familiar and protected by Inuyasha's presence, but Inuyasha wasn't so sure about that.  After all, during her nightmare, it had been his name she whispered, as if he were the cause of her pain, not the comfort.

            But when he felt her heart beating, he knew that he never wanted to cause Kagome pain.  Remembering the way she had been shaking and crying, whispering "Why Inuyasha, why?" was enough to break his heart.

            _Kagome has gotten so strong.  She's become so skilled with the bow, and we've all come to rely on her in battle and everywhere else.  I'd forgotten that's she's just a human, that she can get hurt as easily as anyone._

            Inuyasha remembered when he had tried forcing her back into her own world, after Sesshoumaru tried to steal the tetsuaiga.  He had been so afraid that she'd be hurt, or worse, killed, that he'd stolen her jewel shard, and pushed her down the well.  That hadn't worked.  She'd made it back anyway, worried about his own wounds.  He'd been miserable while she was away, anyway.

            _Is there no way to keep her safe, and keep her with me?_  Inuyasha thought as he took another breath of her scent.  It only reminded him of yet another time he had needed her.  When he transformed to full human, during the dark moon.  She had stayed with him, even though a spider demon was trying to kill them both.  She held off the demon with the tetusuaiga's barrier, and let Inuyasha rest his head in her lap until the sun rose.  He had taken comfort in her scent then, and he hoped that he was somehow comforting her now.

            Kagome hid among the trees, staring out at Inuyasha.  He knelt as if in pain, clutching the necklace around his neck.  Kikyou appeared, as if she were a spirit, out of thin air.  Kagome could hear her words as she spoke to Inuyasha.

            "My sister Kaede's work, no?  She always did think ahead, and she came up with this fascinating tool.  That foolish girl could only get one command out of it, but I, Inuyasha, I will have your complete obedience."  She touched the hanyou's forehead, and he immediately knelt before her, an absolute slave.  

            Kagome couldn't bear it.  Now she knew what her fear was.  She wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, or even of Inuyasha loving Kikyou.  She feared the power Kikyou had over him.  Inuyasha was not choosing Kikyou over Kagome; he was being forced to serve the priestess, for her own vengeance.  The fact that he had loved Kikyou only made what Kagome saw more sickening.  She dropped from her tree, there was no point in trying to hide from Inuyasha anyway, he could find her scent no matter where she went.  Her fear was slowly turning into rage

            _How dare she!  He loved her, and she treats him like this!  How dare she, How DARE SHE!  I won't let her.  Not like this.  She cannot take him like this.  I won't let her!_  Kagome wanted to run to Inuyasha, to save him from her.  But she stopped.  Something told her that she couldn't save him just yet.  She didn't even know how to save him, so she just waited, listening and watching.  Inuyasha had told her to run, to leave him.  But Kagome couldn't bring herself to do that.  She couldn't abandon him.

            She thought about all the times he had saved her.  All the times he had risked his own life to save hers.  Of course, he was always gruff, always dodging her.  But he always came through, and he always saved her.  _I will save you, Inuyasha!  I will set you free.  I will not leave you, Inuyasha.  I promise!!_

            Kagome suddenly had a flash, as if Inuyasha's face were right before her own.  His amber eyes were filled with concern, he was very worried about her.  She reached out and touched his face, and said the words quietly.

            "I will not leave you, Inuyasha.  I promise."  

            The face before her faded away, still appearing very worried.  Kagome couldn't help but smile, _Inuyasha's ears twitch when he's worried.  I had never noticed before._  She looked out at Kikyou and Inuyasha in the clearing, and began to climb the tree again.  She had to watch, and listen, and wait.  _I promise, Inuyasha._

            Inuyasha felt Kagome's body become tense, and she gasped briefly.  He thought she might be having another nightmare, but though she remained tense, her breathing was still even, and she was relatively calm.  The look on her face was intense, but determined.  _What is she dreaming about now?_  He wondered, absentmindedly stroking her hair.  _She's got that look, like when she wants me to help her rescue some kid, usually from a demon with no jewel shards.  I kinda like it when she gets like that…_  Inuyasha shook his head slightly, to get rid of the thoughts infringing upon his mind.  Thoughts like that only made him more confused, and he didn't like being confused.  

            He gazed at her face, smiling at the crinkle between her eyebrows.  She was looking more and more angry.  Inuyasha cringed, half expecting a resounding "Sit!" to flatten him.  But she must not have been angry with him, because nothing came from her lips.  Her jaw was clenched, her mouth frowning.  Her whole face was a picture of rage.  He wondered who could evoke such rage from the peaceful Kagome.  Kagome, who truly hated no one.  Inuyasha didn't even think she hated Kikyou.

            He gently stroked her cheek with his finger, becoming more curious about what she was dreaming about.  He decided that he should probably move, just in case she did "sit" him, so he gently lay her down, and sat by her side, holding her hand.

            _Kagome, I hope you wake up soon.  I don't know how much longer I can bear this waiting._  Inuyasha had always preferred taking action to patience.  Probably because when it came to patience, Inuyasha had none.

            Suddenly, as if in an answer to his prayers, Kagome shook her head slightly, and her eyes fluttered.  The hanyou watched her face, worried and excited.  Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked into his face.  He gasped, and touched her cheek, not knowing what to do.

            "I will not leave you, Inuyasha.  I promise."  Her voice was faint, but clear and firm.  She lifted a hand, but was too weak.  

            Inuyasha took her hand, and held it tightly as Kagome's eyes closed again, and she fell back into her calm slumber.

            "Kagome?  Kagome!"  Inuyasha gripped her hand, as if he could keep her awake by his will power alone.  When that didn't work, he called to Miroku and Sango.

            "Hey you two!  Get over here!"  The priest and the exterminator were soon at his side, kneeling over the sleeping Kagome.

            "What happened?"  Miroku asked, feeling Kagome's forehead.

            "She opened her eyes and she spoke!  But then she went right back to sleep again…" Inuyasha wanted answers and he wanted them right now.

            "What did she say?"  Sango asked.

            "She said–" Inuyasha stopped, and for the first time realized what Kagome had said.  '_I won't leave you, Inuyasha.'  What was that supposed to mean?_  "Nothing.  Just gibberish."  For some reason, he just didn't want to share her words.  He wanted to keep them all his own.

            "Hmmm… she does still have a fever.  But at least she's calm."  Miroku looked to Sango for her opinion.

            "I think that she will make it.  It may be some time before she wakes, but I think that she definitely will.  Perhaps the nightmares are over, and she's just healing now."  Sango smiled.

            Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face.  It was still very intense, and determined.  _Perhaps…_


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

            Kagome felt like she had been hiding among the trees for forever.  She knew Inuyasha was aware of her presence.  He was just below her, and he had to be able to smell her.  Kikyou appeared to be asleep.  _It's about damn time._  Kagome thought.  Kagome had watched Kikyou force Inuyasha to fight demons many times stronger than he was, and act as her slave.  The fact that these were things that Inuyasha would have done for the priestess anyway, of his own free will, made Kagome more and more determined to set him free.

            _It would be one thing, Kikyou, if Inuyasha chose you.  It is quite another when you use a tool to make him your slave._  Kagome burned with fury.  She waited a few more minutes to be certain that Kikyou was sleeping soundly.

            "It's alright, you can come down."  Inuyasha's quiet voice surprised her, but she slid softly down the tree trunk to his side.  Even in the darkness she could see his face was covered in bruises.  She could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like.  Kikyou had him in constant battles, allowing him no time to recuperate or heal.

            "Are you okay?"  Kagome couldn't bear to see him like this.  He just looked, resigned.  Inuyasha was accepting his fate, and he was accepting Kikyou's treatment of him.  

            "I can handle it.  You shouldn't be here."  He kept his head down, refusing to look her straight in the eyes.  He sat perfectly still, with his hands in his lap.

            "Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice cracked, she was on the verge of tears.  "I can't leave you, Inuyasha.  My only place is by your side.  I- I know you love her Inuyasha, but I can't let her do this to you.  Not like this."  She touched his hands, taking them in her own.

            "I told you Kagome, you don't know how I feel!  Now leave me, before you get hurt!" His voice was harsh.

            "Fine then, Inuyasha!  Maybe I don't know how you feel, but I know how I feel!"  Kagome was flushed, and tears began streaming down her cheeks.  "I feel like my heart is breaking!  I love you, Inuyasha, and if you want to follow her into Hell, then I'm going to follow you!  But I won't let her have you like this.  Not like this!"

            She reached for the necklace around his neck.  The bead and bone necklace that had allowed her to 'sit' Inuyasha, and that Kikyou was using to control him.  Inuyasha grabbed her hands before she could touch it, though.  He looked into her eyes, shocked by her words.

            Kagome stared into his amber eyes; they were full of fear and guilt.  She had never ever seen Inuyasha look like this.

            "Kagome…" His voice was hushed, and his eyes flashed toward the sleeping Kikyou.  "Please!  Please let me protect you this last time.  Leave me, and you'll be safe, and I can die knowing that you'll be safe.  Don't touch the necklace.  She'll awaken.  Kagome, you have to leave.  Please!  I don't want to watch you die, too."  Inuyasha pleaded with her, begging her to do the one thing she knew she couldn't do.

            "I can't, Inuyasha!"  Kagome let her tears flow freely.  She collapsed in his arms, burying her head against his chest.  "I won't leave you to die…  I can't, so don't ask me to!"

            Inuyasha rubbed her back gently.  "I'm not worth it, Kagome."  His voice was trembling.  Kagome knew he was trying to be strong, trying to comfort her into turning her back on him.  "You can still live, and be happy.  And that makes this all worth it.  Knowing that someday, you can have a happy life."

            _I can never be happy without you.  My only place is by your side._  But she didn't say this.  She didn't want to cause him anymore worry for now.  She just stayed with him, wordlessly embracing him, until she had cried herself out.  Then she stepped back, and turned away.  She couldn't look him in the face, and she couldn't say good-bye.  She just walked into the forest, knowing that Inuyasha's nose would know she was still close by.

            Inuyasha had returned to his prior position, back against the wall with Kagome in his arms.  The lack of action was making him sleepy, and he let his eyes close again.

            _I will not leave you, Inuyasha.  I promise._  He could not stop reliving that moment.  When she had opened her eyes to look into his.  He didn't know what her words had meant.  Was she reassuring him that she would not die?  Or was she still dreaming, and she meant something totally different?  How many meanings could those simple words have?  It was a fairly straightforward statement.  _So she will not leave me.  That's nice to know…  I guess.  It is good to have her around, I'll give her that much._  

            Inuyasha bent his head to take a deep breath of her scent.  It was delicately layered, first the fruity smell of her hair, then the light floral perfume she wore.  Underneath those scents she wore, were the smells of her illness, the venom permeating her blood was becoming fainter, and the fever had raised a light sheen of sweat.  But underneath those was his favorite scent of all.  It was just her.  The simple smell of Kagome always evoked a vast emotional response from him.  A strong urge to protect her welled up inside him, along with vague senses of fear for her, and guilt that he had failed her, as he let himself drown in her scent.  It always surprised him, the strength of the emotions she pulled from his heart.

            For so long, Inuyasha hadn't felt anything but the bitterness of betrayal.  That brought to mind how long he had been pinned to that tree.  He remembered that it had been Kagome's scent that had awakened him then, as well.  He had thought that she smelled like Kikyou, back then.  But now, he appreciated the differences between them.  Kikyou no longer had any scent.  She was, after all, dead.  And that was his fault, as well.

            Inuyasha took a deeper breath of Kagome, trying to drown out the thoughts of Kikyou.  He was starting to get a little dizzy, but he just breathed deeper.  He pulled her up, and held her tighter, burying his face in her neck.  Her scent was intoxicating, and right now, he was deeply glad for that effect.  He was getting sleepier and sleepier, so he let her lay down, and curled up around her.  _She has to be okay, she has to…_  was his last thought before he drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

            Kagome blinked back the tears stinging her eyes.  Every time she watched him do this it broke her heart.  Inuyasha was badly hurt, but he stared at the demons before him with the same determination to destroy them that he always had.  He held the tetsuaiga so tightly, Kagome could see his white knuckles.  She desperately wanted to help him, but her gut told her that this wasn't the time.  So she stayed back, hidden from Kikyou's eyes, with her bow and arrows ready.  

            Things in the dream were starting to blur together.  She had no idea how long this had been going on, but Inuyasha looked as if he had been fighting for years.  His red robes were faded and badly tattered.  There were scars on his face she had never seen before, and he stood as if every movement brought him excruciating pain.  Kagome looked down at herself, and she wasn't in much better condition.  Her clothes were stained and muddy, her eyes were raw from crying, and she felt as if she hadn't eaten in days.

            She still visited with Inuyasha some nights, on the rare occasion when Kikyou slept.  Each time she did what she could for his wounds, and tried to comfort him.  He didn't know why Kikyou was doing this to him, but he was certain that he deserved it.  Each time he begged her to leave him, to return to her own time and forget about him.  Of course she always told him that she could never turn her back on him.  Sometimes he tried being gruff, pushing her away, telling her he hated her.  Even though this hurt her deeply, she still knew he was just trying to protect her.  When he saw that wouldn't work he stopped trying.  

            Those times when she could be close to him, made all the pain worthwhile.  Kagome would curl up in his arms, begging him to let her remove the necklace.  He always refused, not knowing what Kikyou would do to her if she interfered.  

            She looked over the boulder she was hiding behind and watched Inuyasha.  He brought down the tetsuaiga; it was his ultimate attack!  The demons disintegrated, and Inuyasha fell to his knees, using his sword to hold him upright.  Kagome had to choke back a sob.  Sometimes, in this dream, every time a demon wounded Inuyasha, she could feel it, as if it were her own body being beaten.

            Kikyou appeared behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders.  "It is almost over, Inuyasha.  Soon we shall be in Hell, together.  Just one more battle…"

            Kagome froze, listening to her words.  A tiny winged scorpion landed on the boulder, right before her nose.  Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the insect.  It's glittering eyes seemed to glare maliciously back at her.  _It has already gotten worse, you evil thing.  How much more do you want to punish us?  How far do you think you can push us?_  Kagome slowly raised her hand.  She was awash with feelings of anger, and despair, and exhaustion.  She couldn't remember ever feeling this way.  _Huh?  How much do you think I'll take before-_ She brought her hand down swiftly, smashing the insect.  She grinned a wicked grin, looking at the greasy smear on the boulder, and then gleefully wiped her hands on the grass.  _Ha Ha Ha._  Kagome felt like a completely different person.  She felt like she had suddenly gained some new power, some new force of energy was welling up within her.  _I can make it… I can do this… I can!_  

            The time was coming soon.  She could feel it.  Either she would manage to save Inuyasha from his undead ex-girlfriend, or she would follow the two of them into hell.  _That's what this feeling is… clarity.  The decisions have all been made, there's just one last fork in the road, and I'm good with either path.  However things turn out, at least I've told Inuyasha the truth, and I told myself the truth.  All I can hope now is that my next life is happier than this one._

            Kagome shook her head.  This dream was really starting to get to her.  She kept forgetting that it was a dream, everything was too real.  She just couldn't keep telling herself that this wasn't really happening.  She felt like any life she had before this was the real dream, and that this horror of watching Inuyasha slowly kill himself was the reality.  

            She peeked back over the rock, Kikyou was walking away, and Inuyasha followed her.  Kagome saw him glance back furtively over his shoulder at her.  She lifted her hand slightly, to wave at him, letting him know she was okay.  He looked so sad, Kagome couldn't help but think that he was now truly a dog, broken to the whims of a cruel master.  She wiped away the new tears, and prepared to follow them.  Kikyou had to sleep tonight, and Kagome had been paying attention to the moon.  Inuyasha would be human.

            Miroku and Sango looked down at Inuyasha, curled around the sleeping Kagome.  Sango moved to kick the hanyou in the head for his indecency, but Miroku stopped her. 

            "This has been hard on him, let them sleep."  He turned around and walked to the cauldron just as Shippou and Kirara came into the temple.  Shippou was carrying a large bundle of herbs.  "Oh good, Shippou, you found some.  Now we can get all these villagers back on their feet."

            He took the herbs from the kitsune, and began sprinkling them into the concoction he'd been working on.  Shippou looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

            "How's Kagome?  Did she wake up yet?"

            "Not yet, but it may be soon.  Leave her alone for now, eh Shippou?  Inuyasha's keeping an eye on her."  Miroku didn't want the innocent kitsune to disturb the sleeping couple.  It had been over a day now, since Kagome's poisoning.  Inuyasha needed the rest.  And he still stood by his opinion that Kagome's spirit took comfort in the hanyou's presence.  After all, Inuyasha, though a constant antagonist, had been Kagome's companion and protector from the very beginning.  

            Sango approached him, and began to help him stir the medicine.  

            "What is it with those two?  They're at each others throat every waking moment, but as soon they're both asleep… well look at them!"  She commented.

            "They have some issues to work out."  Miroku answered, looking at her, in what he thought was a sly glance.  Sango noticed the glance, but ignored it. Miroku continued, "She's from a different time, for one thing.  Inuyasha was in love with her past life, but that relationship ended… badly."

            Sango was new to the group, and she didn't know a lot about the other members.  She frowned slightly, deep in thought.

            Miroku couldn't bear it any longer.  His hand darted out, and tweaked a butt cheek of the beautiful woman next to him.  In the next instant he was picking himself up from the floor, rubbing the knot on his head, as she stormed out of the temple.

            _Totally worth it…_


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

            Kagome and Inuyasha sat on opposite sides of a tree.  _So close…but not close enough…_  She was waiting for the sun to set, for Kikyou to fall asleep, for Inuyasha to become full human.  She was waiting for a lot more than that, though.  Kagome was waiting for this last battle, for the moment when her fate would finally be decided.  She had finally figured out what Kikyou was doing.  Killing Inuyasha slowly, through these exhausting battles.  Then, when this last battle was over, Inuyasha would be dead, and she would join him in the otherworld.  Kagome could guess who this last battle would be against.  _Naraku._  And in his present state, Inuyasha didn't stand a chance.

            Sneaking around Kikyou like this allowed her a lot of time to think about things.  And mostly she thought about the end.  She had little hope now, of saving Inuyasha.  But she planned for it anyway.  She had to try, at least.  She considered various possibilities.  Kagome knew he wouldn't let her take the necklace off tonight, so she would have to help him defeat Naraku, and take it off after that.  Or take it off before he fought Naraku.  Kagome's head was so foggy, she didn't know what to do.  All she could think about was the way she was sure it would end.  She imagined how it would happen.  She would fail, and Inuyasha would die before her eyes.  As much as it hurt to imagine, she forced herself to look at the situation.  Kikyou would pull him into the otherworld… there wouldn't be much time for Kagome to follow.  She would have to be fast.

            "You comin' over, or not?"  Inuyasha said quietly, from the other side of the tree.  Kagome looked up.  She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the sunset.  She creeped quietly around the tree.  Kagome had gotten very good at being quiet.

            "How you feeling?"  She looked at the bruised and battered black haired boy before her.  He just shrugged.  They had come to a sort of understanding.  He would let her take care of him when she could and she wouldn't try snatching the necklace from him.

            "Well, you look awful."  Kagome didn't even try keeping her voice lighthearted anymore.  They were beyond that.  This could be their last real conversation, and they both knew it.  That fact put them both in a somewhat somber mood.  She had brought some ointments, but no bandages.  Inuyasha said he had to look the same when Kikyou woke.  "Take off your shirt, and let me help."

            Inuyasha sighed, but obeyed.  Kagome gasped, looking at his wounds.  It was a wonder he could still move at all.  He lay face down, stretched out before her.  She sat cross-legged by his head, and he put his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, and snuggling his head against the pit of her stomach.

            Kagome pulled out the ointments.  There were two different ones, one to ease his pain, and another to speed healing.  Not that that would do much good, the ointment needed some time to take effect.  And time they did not have.  First she did her best to clean the wounds, feeling Inuyasha's every wince as if it were her own.  In his human form he was weaker, and he felt pain much more sharply.  Before she put on the soothing ointment, she stroked his beautiful black hair for a few moments.

            "What do you think will happen, tomorrow?"  She asked, quietly.  

            "I've been trying not to think about it."  Inuyasha's voice was muffled.  Kagome pushed the hair back from his face and gazed at him, absorbing him with her eyes.  "I will die.  That is the only thing that is certain."

            "No."  Kagome kept her voice level.  "I will save you, or we will die together."

            Inuyasha's eyes looked strange.  He clenched them shut.  _He still doesn't want me to see him cry_.  

            "Please, Kagome…" He was going to start in again, trying to get her to leave.

            "Don't you want to stay with me, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was full of hurt.  "Do you hate me so much that you will kill yourself, and force me to watch you do it?  Don't you care for me at all, Inuyasha?"

            "Kagome, don't think like that!  I'm trying to protect you!  If you had left when I asked you too, you wouldn't have to watch me die.  If you left now…" 

            She cut him off again.  "Oh, so you just wanted me to spend the rest of my life, knowing that I turned my back on you when you needed me the most?  That I let you die without even trying to save you?  Is that it, Inuyasha?  How would you feel if I asked that of you?"

            He looked at her as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.  

            "I would never leave you, Kagome, you know that."

            "Well then why are you leaving me now?  I'll be all alone if you die!"  Kagome hadn't thought she had any tears left, but she did, and they were beginning to fall.  "How can you do that to me?"

            Inuyasha winced.  He was always so unreadable.  Kagome couldn't tell what emotions were flitting across his face.

            "I don't have a choice, Kagome."  His voice was pained.  "I did this to Kikyou, now I have to make things right.  Even though I hate leaving you, I know you'll be okay.  You can go back to your own time, and you'll be safe."

            It was Kagome's turn to look at him as if he were stupid.

            "Naraku did this to her, and to you.  You did nothing wrong, Inuyasha.  Loving Kikyou didn't kill her, but it's going to kill you."  She began dabbing the pain relieving ointment on his back, blinking back the tears.  "As for not having a choice, I could fix that.  If you'd let me.  Naraku will kill you tomorrow, and does anyone care that now I have to get the jewel shards from him all by myself?"

            She was trying to guilt him into staying with her.  The truth was that she didn't even care about the jewel shards anymore.  All they caused was pain, and suffering, and if she ever got her hands on another one, she'd just smash it into smithereens.  She just wanted Inuyasha to be with her for forever.  She just wanted them to be happy, alive, and together.

            _Selfish?  Yes.  Do I care?  Not any more._  

            "Kagome, why won't you just accept the way things are?"  Inuyasha sounded tired of the argument.

            "I have been pushed past the brink of acceptance, Inuyasha.  I have accepted the fact that you do not love me.  I have accepted that you may never.  I have accepted, and tolerated, and understood everything that has been shoved down my throat.  _But I will_ _not accept life without you._  And that is that.  Why don't you accept it?  Now how can I help you tomorrow?"

            Inuyasha rolled partly over, and looked up into her eyes.  

            "You're serious, aren't you?"  He looked shocked, but slightly pleased.

            Kagome let herself smile, and stroked his face with her fingers.  "Of course I am.  Inuyasha, please don't leave me here alone.  Please, let me help you tomorrow.  I still have my bow, and lots of arrows left!"

            Inuyasha smiled as he sat up and embraced her.  She held him tightly in response, trying not to hurt his poor wounded body, and failing.

            "There's just no getting rid of you, is there?"  He spoke kindly into her neck.  "I do love you, Kagome.  So don't ever say that I don't again.  But Kikyou… I have to put my past to rest.  I don't know how to do that, Kagome.  I let her die!  How can I let her go, without betraying her again?"

            Kagome had no answers for him.  All she could do was hold him tighter, and comfort him with her kisses.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

            Kagome trailed slightly behind and to the left of Kikyou and Inuyasha.  She noticed that his white ears kept flitting in her direction, though he made no other sign that he knew she was there.  He followed Kikyou dutifully, his expression completely blank.  It was hard to tell where Kikyou's control over him ended, and his personal devotion to her began.

            Kagome had stayed with him last night for as long as she possibly could.  Right up until Inuyasha reverted to his hanyou form.  They had held each other desperately until the sun rose, speaking quietly about many things, kissing each other gently.  They hadn't come to any decision about what they would do today.  _You'd think choosing between life and death would be easier than this._  Inuyasha had made it clear though, that he wanted her to keep her distance, both from the fight, and from Kikyou.  Kagome grinned.  She had made no promises, and a plan was forming itself in her mind.

            She still didn't know what to do about Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyou, but for now, Kagome was just going to concentrate on the keeping him alive problem.  Naraku would appear sooner or later.  And when he did, Kagome had to keep him busy.  She couldn't let Inuyasha do this by himself.

            She didn't know what would happen when she took the necklace off of him.  She didn't know what would happen if by some miracle they managed to kill Naraku.  She just knew she had to try.  The feeling of clarity was returning to her.

            _Step one: Save Inuyasha's life.  Step two:  Set Inuyasha free.  Step three: Go with whatever he decides to do._  Kagome had no illusions about her odds for success.  Inuyasha was so badly wounded he wouldn't stand a chance, and even with her help, there was little hope.  As for removing the necklace, that was all a matter of being in the right place at the right moment.  She just had to watch for her opportunity to get close to him, and then get it off before anyone could interfere.  Step three was the easiest.  There was no decision; it was all just a matter of following Inuyasha, wherever he decided to go.

            While Kagome was considering these facts, she suddenly sensed Shikon shards.  A quick glance at Kikyou confirmed that she felt them too.  Naraku was close by.

            _It's time.  This is it, Inuyasha!_  Kagome dropped to her knees and began stringing her bow.  The miasma was building as she did it.  When she looked up again, there was Naraku, chuckling in his icky way.

            _Oh… I hate him._  Kagome had to move fast.  Inuyasha had already drawn the tetsuaiga, and was facing Naraku with a look of hatred and determination on his face.  Kagome could only imagine the thoughts racing through his mind.  She circled around, getting a feel for how the battle might move.  She found the perfect spot just as the two began to fight.  

            It was a largish boulder set in near the base of a fat tree.  If she stood on top of the boulder she had a good clear shot at Naraku, and the tree kept her clear of Kikyou.  Kagome drew an arrow, and set it to the string.  She had to inflict as much damage as she could right away, or Inuyasha would fall.

            She narrowed her eyes, and aimed for Naraku's jewel shards.  She let her arrow fly, and was notching another even as it struck.  _Speed… I need to be faster._  She was firing arrows as fast as she could, getting as many into the demon as possible.  She heard Kikyou yelling, and Naraku was certainly surprised.  But Inuyasha grinned, and Kagome smiled.  It felt good to be fighting with him again, rather than just watching him.  She sensed, rather than saw, Naraku turning toward her, ready to strike.  And she dropped behind the boulder just in time to escape a particularly strong blast of miasma.  Being careful of her bow, she darted around the tree, emerging on the other side of it to fire two more arrows at him.

            Inuyasha was actually doing much better than she had expected of him.  And her arrows were doing a lot of damage.  _Do we actually have a chance?_  Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was bleeding, but his old wounds weren't reopening… yet.   That was one thing Kagome was very worried about.  She knew that Inuyasha couldn't keep this up much longer.  She had to make her next shots really count.  It was time to move in.  She had to be close to Inuyasha, in case this didn't work, to release him from the necklace before they both died.

            With an arrow notched and her hand ready to draw, Kagome darted in right behind Inuyasha.  She felt the exact moment that he sliced across Naraku's chest with tetsuaiga, and the instant that he was clear she fired into the wound before it could regenerate over.  Her purifying arrow flew true, and their enemy doubled over in pain and shock.  

            "Inuyasha!"  It was Kikyou's voice, and he instantly turned towards her.  "Stop her!"

            Kagome couldn't believe it.  Inuyasha looked toward her, his face a confusing jumble of emotions.

            "No, Inuyasha!  No!"  She ran to him, because their only hope now was to release him before Naraku recovered.

            The tetsuaiga detransformed, it wouldn't let him hurt her, a human miko, so he dropped it.  But he drew back his hands, ready to strike her with his claws.  And Kagome knew just how deadly Inuyasha's claws could be.  Everything seemed to slow down; she could count the deafening heartbeat between her laying her hands on the necklace, and his claws piercing her sides.

            Kagome gasped, the pain was incredible, but she didn't let go of the bead and bone necklace.  She took two more steps, and was in his arms, lifting the necklace over his head.  Kagome became intensely aware of everything.  Everything seemed so sharp, the air in her lungs was like knives.  She felt blood pouring down her sides, hot and swift.  She saw Inuyasha's face, as he realized what he had done to her.  She heard his anguished cry, as he grabbed her before she fell.

            "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  Her voice seemed so distant.

            "Kagome, no!!  Please, Kagome, please don't die!"  Inuyasha's face was a pure picture of grief.  Hot tears from his eyes splashed on her face.  "Please, I love you, Kagome, just hold on.  Just-"  His words became unintelligible as he sobbed.

            "I love you, Inuyasha.  I'm so sorry…" Kagome wanted to finish her apology.  She wanted him to know how sorry she was, that she hadn't saved him sooner, that she had let this happen, that she was causing him such pain.  She felt a clear peace, as her voice faded.  Inuyasha loved her, and he knew that she loved him.  

            _I love you, Inuyasha._  And Kagome let go.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

            Inuyasha's eyes flew open.  _Something's not right._  He was disoriented for a second, before he realized where he was.  _Where's Kagome?_  She had disappeared!

            He was up in an instant, looking around the dark temple for her.  Miroku was sleeping by the now empty cauldron.  Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were all curled up close to the door.  No sign of Kagome.  Inuyasha was beginning to panic.  He grabbed tetsuaiga and ran out of the temple, into the early dawn twilight.

            Sniffing the air, he could tell that she had been there.  He followed her scent into the forest, worried sick.  If she was awake, why hadn't she awakened him?  Why was she out in the forest?  Was a demon after her again?

            The sound of crying ahead of him made him run even faster.  But when he burst into the small clearing, all he found was Kagome alone, on her knees, sobbing into her hands.  _What's wrong with her?_

            "Kagome?"  He ventured quietly closer to her.  "Kagome, are you all right?"

            She turned her head towards him, looked into his eyes, and dove into his arms.  Inuyasha held her quietly, not knowing what to do.

            "Was it just a dream, Inuyasha?  Was it really all just a dream?"  Her voice was muffled against his chest.  

            "You were poisoned, Kagome.  You've been sleeping for the past two days.  It was all a dream."  He paused and gently stroked her hair.  "Do you want to tell me about it?"

            She looked up at his face.  "I woke up, and you were so close to me.  In the dream you… you… It was all so real!" She stopped, her eyes filling with tears.  "It was a very bad dream, Inuyasha.  But there was one good thing."

            Inuyasha was getting more and more curious about what she had been dreaming about.  So he just listened, holding her while she came to terms with it.

            "First things seemed normal.  Like they did when it was just the two of us… but then…  Then Kikyou, she…" Kagome looked at the necklace he wore, and buried her face in his chest again.  After a few moments she continued.  "She used the necklace to make you her slave.  It was horrible to watch, Inuyasha!  You were fighting demons all the time, and she never let you heal!  You were dieing right before my eyes!  When she made you fight Naraku, you were already so weak.  I had to help!  But when I did… she… and then you… I tried, but you…"

            Inuyasha stroked her hair, listening quietly.  "It was just a dream, Kagome.  You can tell me, it will all be okay."

            "Kikyou told you to stop me.  You didn't have a choice, Inuyasha!  I knew I had to get it off you, or she would drag you down with her… but I wasn't fast enough.  The tetsuaiga detransformed, but your claws… It wasn't your fault.  I should have saved you sooner."  She stopped.

            _What is she saying?  Did I…_  "Kagome, what happened?"

            "Just as I was taking the necklace, you… you… struck me, in the side.  I know it wasn't your fault!  I know you would never kill me!"

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say.  In her mind, he had just killed her, but here she was, saying that it was all her fault.  "It was just a dream.  I will never, ever, hurt you.  And I'm never going to let you get hurt again.  I promise."

            They held each other quietly, for a few moments.  But then Kagome stood up suddenly.  "I know you would never hurt me.  But I just can't risk you getting hurt that way."

            She reached for the bead and bone circle around his neck.  But he grabbed her hands.  "Are you sure, you should?  It was just a dream, Kagome.  At least talk to Kaede!"

            "I trust you, Inuyasha."  Kagome gave him a very odd look, which confused Inuyasha further.  Then she suddenly darted in, kissing him.  Inuyasha was so shocked he let go of her hands, and she took the opportunity to lift the necklace over his head.  She stepped back with a smile on her face, but she was also watching his expression closely.

            "Can I ask you something, Inuyasha?"  She asked the dumbfounded hanyou.

            "What?"

            "Why were you sleeping so close to me like that?"  

            He blushed profusely, redness spreading across his cheeks, and his ears were twitching wildly.  Kagome grinned.

            "I- I just wanted to make sure that you were safe!  Don't you smile at me like that!"  He stomped off back toward the temple.  Kagome ran to catch up with him.  She walked silently beside him.  

            Inuyasha relaxed, and as they walked, side-by-side, a thought occurred to him.

            "Hey, you said there was something good in your dream.  What was it?"  

            Now it was Kagome's turn to blush.  "That is none of your business, Inuyasha!"

            The hanyou raised an eyebrow at her, and twitched his ears.  _What was that all about?  What got her so embarrassed?_  He glanced at her sideways and caught her looking at him the same way.  _Oh well… she sure is cute when she blushes…_

            Kagome did her best to suppress the redness flooding her cheeks, but failed miserably.  So she just stepped along, walking beside Inuyasha, completely in the dark about how he felt.

            _It was just a dream, Kagome.  I can't expect the real Inuyasha to be like the dream one.  And I can't tell him about that part either.  'You don't know how he really feels.'  I really don't know how he feels about Kikyou, or me.  I'll just have to live with this.  Being here, by his side, that's enough for me.  And he was so sweet this morning._

            She thought about the last bit of the dream.  She had died in his arms, with his tears on her face.  Was that really how it would end for them?  But then she had awakened.  

            She had been very disoriented at first, suppressing a scream as her eyes opened.  She felt the warmth surrounding her and turned her head slightly.  She was inches away from Inuyasha's face.  He looked so sweet when he slept.  His arms were wrapped around her, underneath her arms, and one of his legs was flopped over hers.  She was sure that she was still dreaming.  

            She had spent some moments, feeling his breath against her body, gently stroking back his hair, letting her fingers linger over his ears.  Then she saw the necklace, still around his neck.  She looked around her for the first time, saw the temple, the sleeping villagers.  It had all been a dream.  Inuyasha's love for her had been nothing but her own imagination.  She had extricated herself from Inuyasha's arms, trying not to disturb him with her flooding tears, choking back the sob that was heaving in her chest.  She had made it to the clearing, where she could grieve in peace.  

            Inuyasha had found her, not long afterwards.

            Kagome let herself smile, as she walked by his side.  Back to the temple, to their friends.  _So Inuyasha may not love me.  So he may never.  At least he is here, and at least he is free._


End file.
